Problem: Divide. $2 \div \dfrac{1}{2} =$
Answer: Imagine we have ${2}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{2}$ of the size. $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ In total we have $2 \times 2$ pieces. $2 \times 2 = 4$ $2 \div \dfrac{1}{2} = 4$